


Pumped Up

by GuidingLightZine



Category: Elena of Avalor (Cartoon)
Genre: Best Friends, Drabble, Friendship, guiding light fanzine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 09:48:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29487789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GuidingLightZine/pseuds/GuidingLightZine
Summary: Fic written by Nontacitare (FFnet) for Guiding Light: An Elena of Avalor Fanzine.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2
Collections: Guiding Light: An Elena of Avalor FanZine





	Pumped Up

**Author's Note:**

> Fic written by Nontacitare (FFnet) for Guiding Light: An Elena of Avalor Fanzine.

Isabel would get to perform one of her first acts as royal inventor in Cristina’s village. As inventions went, water pumps certainly weren’t the most exciting, but they were useful, and it would give Isa a chance to involve the village children to show them that they could do science. The adults had already dug the holes.

“All right! Let’s start assembling!” All was going well until one girl, who looked to be around ten, tried reaching for a washer, only to be told by one of the other children, “You don’t get one, Shuriki!” Isa stiffened at that name.

“My name’s Althea,” the girl insisted. Several children started chanting, “Shuriki! Shuriki! Run away and shrieky!” Althea ran away crying.

“Her father’s from the Northern Isles,” one of the kids explained. “No one wants her family here. We don’t trust them.”

“That is not fair!” Cristina scolded. “You can’t exclude people for where their parents were born.”

The crown princess went on as if nothing had happened.

“Isabel, can I speak to you for a moment?” Cristina murmured insistently. Isa followed her friend.

“Why didn’t you speak up?”

“It’s not like I joined in.”

“You’re the crown princess. By not speaking up for Althea, you showed approval of what they were doing.”

“My parents were killed by someone from the Northern Isles.”

“But not by Althea or her family!”

“Leave me alone! You don’t understand!” Isa stormed off. How was she to know anyone fromthe Northern Isles lived here? She understood perfectly well why some villagers might not want that family there. They’d suffered enough under the Northern Isles sorceress who had taken over the realm.

Isa hadn’t gotten far when she heard someone crying. Althea was sitting at the edge of one of the holes trying (unsuccessfully) to install the water pump by herself. The kid certainly didn’t look like a dangerous sorceress.

“Here, let me help you,” the royal inventor offered.

“Princess Isabel! I wasn’t trying to cause trouble. I just wanted there to be a water pump near my house, too.”

“You’re not the one who caused trouble. Let’s see what we have here.” Isa took a few parts out of her pocket and helped Althea assemble them. When they were finished, they had a fully operational water pump.

“Let’s go show the others!” Isa said.

Althea gulped. “They don’t want me there.”

“You know, when I first came back to Avalor, I didn’t know anyone. No one at school liked me at first because I was different.”

“They didn’t like you?”

“But now I have friends. You need someone to speak up for you. Will you let me do that?” Althea nodded.

Isabel returned to the others and said, “Come with me! Althea was the first to assemble her water pump. I want all of you to see how it’s done.”

Later that night, Isabel thanked Cristina for challenging her. “What are best friends for?” Cristina smiled.


End file.
